Pokonaj wszystkie przeszkody i zdobądź walizkę!
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek 22, FINAŁ. Wstęp Mitchel: Witam was, widzowie! To już OSTATNI odcinek Totalnego Obozu! W grze pozostało dwóch uczestników! Jednego półfinalistę wykopała Cindy - Chacky'ego - prosto w lożę przegranych! W grze zostały tylko dwie dziewczyny! Cindy i Kelly. Która z nich stanie się bogatsza o milion, a która z nich odejdzie z niczym?! Ogląjcie WIELKI FINAŁ... TOTALNEGO... OBOZU!!! Zanim jednak czołówka się zaczęła, przybiegła Bteh i przyłożyła mordę do kamery. Bteh: Ten program jest po****ny!!! ' Wyspa strachu, plaża Na plaży po jednej stronie stoją przegrani, a po drugiej Mitch z finalistkami. '''Mitchel: Witam w WIELKIM FINALE TOTALNEGO OBOZU! Kelly: Dobra, przechodź do konkretów. Chcę to już wygrać i wrócić do domu. Cindy: Nawet nie myśl, że to wygrasz! Will: Cindy, wygrasz, kochanie! Chacky: Dalej, Kelly, misiu! Dokop jej! Kelly: No pewnie. (oczko) Cindy: Ojej, boję się strasznie! Kelly: No i dobrze, masz czego. Cindy: To był sarkazm, kretynko. Kelly: Wiem? Mitchel: Dobra, koniec. Czas na ostatnie wyzwanie w tym programie! Max: Ej, mam nadzieję, że będziemy głosować? Mitchel: Może tak, a może nie? Zobaczymy. Ale najpierw niech finalistki wypowiedzą się w pokoju zwierzeń! Pokój zwierzeń Cindy: O raaaaaany, przecież wiedziałam, że tutaj dotrę. Ale ten cały obóz... Tragedia. Kelly: Fajnie, finał. Nie wiem, jak udało mi się przetrwać tak długo w tym chorym obozie. Cindy: W ogóle prowadzący to jakiś psychol. Jak mogli go tu wpuścić?! Kelly: To show było tak durne. Nie mam zamiaru więcej w czymś takim startować! Cindy: Żarcie to była jakaś porażka! Obsługa fatalna. Ten Chef to jakaś żenada, a ci stażyści? O rany, a Tim... Noł koment. Kelly: Ta cała ekipa - stażyści, kucharz, pomocnik, no i prowadzący to chyba rozumem nie grzeszą. Mitchel: Bez komentarza! Cindy: O matko, a ci ludzie! (prychnęła) Błagam... Tego nawet konkurencją nie można było nazwać. Jim, Will? OMG. Co oni tu robili w ogóle? Kelly: Konkurencja? Żałosna! Żaden z nich nie był jakimś trudnym rywalem. ---- Mitchel: Waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest znalezienie na samym szczycie tej góry (wskazał na szczyt Wyspy Strachu) czachy. Tam dostaniecie wskazówki, co do drugiego i trzeciego zadania. Zrozumiano? Cindy&Kelly: Tak! Mitchel: To do roboty! Obie dziewczyny rozbiegły się w dwie strony. Mitchel: Wy, frajerzy, możecie pójść dopingować finalistki i im pomagać! Max: Wolę tu postać. Will: Ja chcę, Cindy! (pobiegł) George: Ja pójdę pomóc Cindy. Michael: (złapał brata za ramię) Chcesz pomagać Cindy?! George: Tak, a masz jakiś problem? (wyrwał się mu i poszedł) George: (PZ) Cindy jest podstępna. Jeśli byłby drugi sezon, warto z nią założyć sojusz! Stacy: To ja pomogę Kelly! Chacky: Ja też! (oboje pobiegli) Zadanie I Cindy Cindy wbiega na drogę do góry, przybiegają Will i George. Will&George: HEJ! Cindy: Czego?! Zdobywam milion! George: (odepchnął Willa) Chciałem ci pomóc. Cindy: Ty mi? Za to wszystko? George: Szybko zapominam. Tak miało być po prostu. Cindy: Taa? A ten drugi? Will: (wstał) Cindy, tęskniłem! (przytulił ją) Cindy: Ja nie. Dobra, skoro chcecie mi pomóc, mógłby któryś z was zatrzymać Kelly? Will: Ja to zrobię! (pobiegł) George: Jemu to się raczej nie uda, ale trudno. Razem poszukamy czaszki! Cindy: Niech będzie... Pobiegli. Kelly Kelly wbiega na drogę do góry, jednak inną niż Cindy, przybiegają Chacky i Stacy. Chacky: Hej! (przytulił ją) Kelly: (odepchnęła go) Milion na mnie czeka! (pobiegła, a za nimi Chacky i Stacy) Chacky: A my chcemy pomóc ci go wygrać! Stacy: Właśnie. Nie pozwolimy, żeby wygrała ta przebiegła Cindy! Kelly: Dzięki, ale raczej sobie poradzę. Chacky: Ale pomoc się może przydać! Kelly: (westchnęła) Tarasuje im drogę Will. Will: Nie przejdziecie dalej! Kelly: Ymm, przejdziemy. (odepchnęła go i pobiegli) Will: No super... Cindy Cindy i George cały czas biegną pod górę. Nagle z góry zaczęły nadlatywać kule ognia. Cindy: Co to jest, do cholery?! George: Pewnie jakaś chora sprawka Mitcha! Nie poddawaj się! Musisz wygrać! Biegną dalej. Cindy: Dlaczego tak ci zależy na mojej wygranej? George: Bo cię lubię. Cindy: Oj. Ja cię nie, hih. George: Trudno, życie. Cindy: Jestem dla ciebie niemiła i jeszcze za mną biegniesz? George: Mi to nie przeszkadza, za bardzo cię lubię. Cindy: I niby uwierzę, że tak nagle mnie polubiłeś? Nie ze mną te sztuczki! George: Uważasz, że cię okłamuję? Cindy: Tak. George: Dlaczego mi nie zaufasz? Cindy: Nikomu nie ufam! O, chyba jesteśmy już blisko szczytu! George: Tak! Wygrasz to! Kelly Kelly, Chacky i Stacy cały czas biegną. Kelly: Wiecie co, denerwuje mnie to, że za mną biegniecie. Co wam to da? Stacy: Satysfakcję, że przyczynimy się do porażki Cindy? ^^" Chacky: Właśnie! Cindy idzie na dnooo! Kelly: Fiu... Stacy: Hej! Zbliżamy się do szczytu! Ale kurczę... Cindy już tam jest! Chacky: Przyspiesz, Kelly! Kelly: A co niby robię?! Cindy Cindy i George wbiegli na górę. Cindy: Trzeba teraz znaleźć czachę! George: (rozejrzał się i zajrzał za dużą czachę, sięgnął i wyszedł z czachą w ręku) Chyba o to chodzi, prawda, Cindy? (podał jej czachę) Cindy: Dzięki! Kelly, Chacky i Stacy wbiegli na górę. Chacky: No nie, ma już czaszkę! Cindy: Spóźniliście się, frajerzy. (podbiegła do krawędzi) Hej, Mitch! Mam czachę! Mitchel: (megafon) No to możesz sobie wziąć paralotnię, tę obok ciebie! Cindy zauważyła obok siebie paralotnię. Mitchel: Teraz musicie obie przedostać się na naszą wyspę do obozu, potem przechodzicie przez tor przeszkód, a na jego samym końcu znajdziecie metę, mnie, przegranych oraz walizkę z milionem dolarów! Czaicie? Obie pokiwały głową. Mitchel: Tamta trójka, co pomagała - my płyniemy promem na wyspę, a wy? Stacy: Ja zostaję. Chacky: Ja także! Kelly, Stacy i Chacky zbiegli na dół. George: Ok, Cind, to ja czekam na ciebie na końcu toru przeszkód. Obyś była pierwsza! Cindy: Stchórzyłeś, co? George: Nie, ale wiem, że sobie poradzisz, masz przecież ułatwienie. Ciao! (poszedł) Cindy: Super. (zauważyła, że na dole Kelly i Chacky budują już tratwę) Lol?! (złapała za paralotnię, rozpędziła się i odleciała) Kelly: (spojrzała w górę) Świetnie. Ma taką przewagę, że na bank wygra! Stacy: Buduj! Związują tratwę i wsiadają na nią. Chacky: No to wiosłujemy! (zjadł swoje wiosło) Kelly: Brawo! Chacky: No wyglądało przepysznie!... Stacy: Płyniemy! Cindy była już bardzo blisko wyspy. Kelly, Stacy i Chacky ruszyli. Wyspa Cindy wpada z paralotnię na drzewo piszcząc. Cindy: Cholera! Ał... (zeskakuje z drzewa, wpada twarzą w piach, wstaje, otrzepuje się i zauważa tor przeszkód) Przychodzi Mitchel. Mitchel: Zaskoczona tym strasznym torem przeszkód?! Cindy: Nie. Mitchel: Wiem, że jesteś! Żeby wygrać, musisz przeczołgać się przez błoto pod wielkimi machającymi mieczami, następnie przejść przez płot z kolcami, później przez kładkę nad basenem z lawą, tutaj nie zapomnijcie zabrać orlego jaja z gniazda, potem przejść po drabinkach nad basenem z piraniami, a na sam koniec biegnąć prosto do mety! Cindy: Spoko... (podeszła do błota i położyła się w nim) Co za żenada... (zaczęła się czołgać unikając mieczy) Mitchel: Fajnie! O, płynie Kelly! Kelly, Stacy i Chacky wysiadają. Mitchel: Zaskoczona tym torem przeszkód?! Kelly: Nie? Mitchel: Grr. Żeby wygrać, musisz przeczołgać się przez błoto pod wielkimi machającymi mieczami, następnie przejść przez płot z kolcami, później przez kładkę nad basenem z lawą, tutaj nie zapomnijcie zabrać orlego jaja z gniazda, potem przejść po drabinkach nad basenem z piraniami, a na sam koniec biegnąć prosto do mety! Kelly: Spoko! Mitchel: Widzimy się na mecie! (poszedł wraz z Stacy i Chackym) Kelly: (zauważyła, że Cindy kończy już czołganie w błocie) Cholera! (położyła się i zaczęła czołgać) Cindy: Żegnaj, frajerko! Widzimy się na mecie, przywitam cię z walizką z milionem dolarów! Haha! (zaczęła wchodzić na płot z kolcami) Ał... To boli... (mimo bólu przechodziła dalej) Kelly: Pożałujesz, że mnie poznałaś, zobaczysz! Kelly skończyła czołganie się w błocie i zaczyna przechodzić przez płot, a Cindy właśnie zabrała orle jajo i wchodzi na kładkę. Cindy: O matko, lawa. (słyszy nagle ryk orła) Eeee? (zauważyła, że orzeł leci prosto na nią) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (szybko dobiegłą do końca kładki, jednak orzeł się na nią rzucił) Aaaaaa! Zostaw mnie, ty głupi orle! Aaaaa! Kelly: Odegrał się los, co? (zabrała jajo i przeszła przez kładkę) Teraz ja jestem na prowadzeniu, głupolko! (wskoczyła na drabinki) Cindy: (odepchnęła orła, wstała i wskoczyła na drabinki, szybko dogoniła Kelly, kopnęła ją) Kelly: (puściła drabinek, ale złapała Cindy za nogi i obie wpadły do wody) Cindy&Kelly: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! (szybko wyszły z wody i zauważyły na końcu metę) Mitchel: Meta jest tutaj, dziewczyny! Która zdobędzie milion baxów?! Cindy&Kelly: (wściekłe) JA! Obie pobiegły, jednak nie zatrzymywały rywali. Biegły łeb w łeb, jednak... Cindy się potknęła... po czym poturlała się i obie przekroczyły linię mety w jednym czasie. Mitchel: O. Chyba kolejny remis! Ginger: A założyłam się ze Stanleyem o 10 dolarów, kto wygra. Stawiałam na Kelly! I co teraz? Jim: Ja tam bym wolał, żeby jakiś chłopak wygrał! Daniel: Nikogo nie obchodzi twoje zdanie, gejku. Jim: A spadaj. Jasmine: Może w końcu dowiemy się, która kretynka wygrywa? Megan: Może niech obie wygrają? Cindy&Kelly&przegrani: NIE! Megan: To była tylko propozycja... Ricky: Możemy już to zakończyć? Muszę przygotować się na wizytę w SPA! Mitchel: (wkurzył się) Przestańcie jęczeć! Skoro obie przekroczyły w tym samym czasie linię mety, zrobimy dogrywkę, jasne? Wszyscy pokiwali głową. Mitchel: (rzucił walizkę z kasą Timowi, a ten pobiegł) Musicie znaleźć tę walizkę, ukryta jest gdzieś na wyspie. Kto pierwszy przyniesie ją do obozu, wygra. Zrozumiano?! Cindy&Kelly: Tak! Mitchel: Możecie wziąć ze sobą dwóch pomocników! Max: No, ciekawe. Może ktoś z was weźmie mnie, co?! Cindy: George i... ech, Will. Podeszli do niej. Kelly: Ja biorę Stacy i Chacky'ego! Podeszli do niej. Mitchel: No to do dzieła! Dwie grupki rozbiegły się. Cindy Cindy wraz z pomocnikami pobiegła na plażę. Will: Gdybyście byli Mitchelem, gdzie byście ukryli walizkę? George: No raczej nie na plaży... Cindy: Pewnie w lesie! Will: No to czemu nas tam nie ma?! George: Bo jesteśmy na plaży? Cindy: Panienki, kończycie pogawędki? Mam milion do zgarnięcia! Pobiegli. Kelly Kelly wraz z pomocnikami pobiegła nad jezioro. Chacky: Może kasa jest w wodzie? Kelly: Co ty, nie wsadziłby kasy do jeziora! Stacy: To jak myślicie, gdzie może być? Cała trójka spojrzała na las... Cindy Cała trójka wbiegła do lasu i stanęła. Will: I jak w wielkim lesie chcesz znaleźć walizkę? On jest wielki! Cindy: To walka o milion... Uda mi się, choćby nie wiem co! George: I takie podejście lubię! Dalej, mała! Cindy: Sam jesteś mała. Dalej, szukamy! Pobiegli w poszukiwaniu walizki. Kelly Wbiegli do lasu. Chacky: Jak myślicie, gdzie szukać? Stacy: Nie wiem, co to za pomysł z szukaniem walizki! Kelly: Wiem, idiotyczny. Cała ta gra to totalna porażka! Chacky: (zaczyna wspinać się na drzewo) Kelly: A co robi ten idiota? Chacky: Chcę ujrzeć walizkę! Stacy: Uważaj, bo ci się uda. Chacky: (wspiął się na szczyt) Widzę ją! Kelly: Gdzie jest?! Cindy Grupka cały czas biegnie. Cindy: Cholera. To nie ma sensu. Jednak nagle niedaleko dało się słyszeć głosy... Chacky: Walizka wisi w lesie na drzewie przy obozie! Chodźmy! Kelly: Ciszej, bo nas usłyszą... Cindy: Co za idioci. Biegniemy w stronę obozu! Pobiegli. ---- Mitchel: Wygląda na to, że obie finalistki wiedzą już, gdzie jest walizka! Za chwilę dowiemy się, która z nich wygra! ---- Parę metrów od walizki po dwóch stronach przybiegają Kelly i Cindy, jedna z jednej strony, druga z drugiej. Cindy: Masz przerypane! Obie pobiegły po walizkę. Kiedy te biegły, George powiedział coś na ucho i zaczął na dróżce do Mitcha kopać dziurę. Cindy dobiegła do walizki pierwsza, już prawie ją złapała, jednak Kelly się na nią rzuciła. Kelly: To za to, co zrobiłaś w tym programie! (zaczęła ją tłuc po twarzy z liścia) Mitchel: Łuhuuu, laski się biją! No ale szybciej, niecierpliwimy się! Stacy: (podbiegła do walizki i zerwała ją) Tak! Jestem milionerką, iiii! Jednak w tym momencie wybiegła Bteh, odepchnęła Stacy i zabrała walizkę. Bteh: Głupie szmaty! Ten milion jest teraz mój, hahaha! (pobiegła w stronę obozu) Kelly przestała bić Cindy i obie spojrzały na Bteh. Cindy: Powstrzymajcie tę wariatkę! Kelly: Ona kradnie moją kasę! Cindy: Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć moją kasę! Znowu zaczęły się bić. Bteh: (wpadła do dziury wykopanej przez George'a, a walizka poturlała się do Mitchela) Mitchel: (podniósł walizkę i pomachał nią) Dziewczęta... Która z was zdobędzie ten milion dolarów?! Dziewczyny odwróciły się w stronę Mitcha. Cindy: (odpechnęła Cindy) Ta kasa jest moja! (pobiegła jednak była trochę obolała, więc powoli) Kelly: (wstała i pobiegła za nią, doganiała ją) Jednak, kiedy Cindy spróbowała przeskoczyć dziurę, nie udało jej się to i wpadła do niej. Kelly jednak udało się ją przeskoczyć. Dobiegła do Mitcha i zabrała od niego walizkę. Kelly: Wygrałam?! Mitchel: Tak, Kelly! Zostałaś zwyciężczynią Totalnego Obozu i ta walizka z milionem dolarów wędruje do ciebie! Cindy: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Bteh: Wypie*****j z mojej dziury, s*ko! Cindy: To ja wygrałam! To moja kasa! Bteh: Zamknij ten ryj, bo uszy mi pękają! KASA MOJA! Obie wybiegły z dziury. Bteh zabrali stażyści, a Cindy podbiegła do Kelly i spróbowała zabrać Kelly walizkę, jednak ta tylko ją kopnęła. Chacky: Brawo, Kelly! Wiedziałem, że wygrasz! Kelly: Ja też wiedziałam! Nagle zaczęła trząść się ziemia, a na horyzoncie pojawiła się Millie, a za nią zwierzęta. Millie: To już twój koniec, McLastern! Wszystko dokładnie zaplanowałam! Kelly: Ona chyba ma coś z głową. Mitchel: Znowu jej odwaliło! Na statek! Millie: Nie! Zwierzątka, na statek! Zwierzęta wbiegły na statek i odpłynęły. Millie: I co teraz, podły bandyto?! (w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy) Mitchel: Oj, popłaczę się! Nagle na ziemi porobiły się dziury, z których zaczęła tryskać lawa. Will: O matko, umrzemy! Ricky: Ale ja mam wizytę w SPA! Lawa wystrzeliła tak, że uniosła walizkę z kasą Kelly i stopiła ją. Kelly: Moja kasa! NIE! Cindy: Dobrze ci tak, szmato! Mitchel: Pech. W każdym razie... NA ŁÓDKĘ! Na małą łódkę wbiegli wszyscy uczestnicy, nawet Millie, ekipa i Bteh. Bteh: Ku**a co to ma być za łódka?! Mitchel: Zabrali nam statek... A teraz płyniemy na Wyspę Strachu, ech... No to widzimy się... w Totalnym... OBOZIE!... Może. Kelly: Żądam zwrotu kasy! Mitchel: Kiedy się stopiła, była w twoich rękach! Nie nasz problem. KONIEC. Głosy: Ilość głosów: 20, Głosy na Cindy: 5, Głosy na Kelly: 15. Alternatywne zakończenie Parę metrów od walizki po dwóch stronach przybiegają Kelly i Cindy, jedna z jednej strony, druga z drugiej. Cindy: Masz przerypane! Obie pobiegły po walizkę. Kiedy te biegły, George powiedział coś na ucho i zaczął na dróżce do Mitcha kopać dziurę. Cindy dobiegła do walizki pierwsza, już prawie ją złapała, jednak Kelly się na nią rzuciła. Kelly: To za to, co zrobiłaś w tym programie! (zaczęła ją tłuc po twarzy z liścia) Mitchel: Łuhuuu, laski się biją! No ale szybciej, niecierpliwimy się! Stacy: (podbiegła do walizki i zerwała ją) Tak! Jestem milionerką, iiii! Jednak w tym momencie wybiegła Bteh, odepchnęła Stacy i zabrała walizkę. Bteh: Głupie szmaty! Ten milion jest teraz mój, hahaha! (pobiegła w stronę obozu) Kelly przestała bić Cindy i obie spojrzały na Bteh. Cindy: Powstrzymajcie tę wariatkę! Kelly: Ona kradnie moją kasę! Cindy: Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć moją kasę! Znowu zaczęły się bić. Bteh: (wpadła do dziury wykopanej przez George'a razem z walizką) Mitchel: Dziewczęta... Która z was zdobędzie milion dolarów?! Dziewczyny odwróciły się w stronę Mitcha. Cindy: (odpechnęła Cindy) Ta kasa jest moja! (pobiegła jednak była trochę obolała, więc powoli) Kelly: (wstała i pobiegła za nią, doganiała ją) Jednak, kiedy Cindy spróbowała przeskoczyć dziurę, nie udało jej się to i wpadła do niej. Kelly jednak udało się ją przeskoczyć. Dobiegła do Mitcha i rozjerzała się. Kelly: Wygrałam?! Gdzie walizka? Bteh: Wypie*****j z mojej dziury, s*ko! Cindy wyszła z dziury trzymając walizkę i podbiegła do Mitcha. Cindy: Wygrałam! Mitchel: Cindy, zostałaś zwyciężczynią Totalnego Obozu i ta walizka z milionem dolarów wędruje do ciebie! Bteh: (wybiega z dziury) To moja kasa, ku**y! (zabierają ją stażyści) Cindy: Tak! (całuje walizkę) Nagle zaczęła trząść się ziemia, a na horyzoncie pojawiła się Millie, a za nią zwierzęta. Millie: To już twój koniec, McLastern! Wszystko dokładnie zaplanowałam! Kelly: Ona chyba ma coś z głową. Mitchel: Znowu jej odwaliło! Na statek! Millie: Nie! Zwierzątka, na statek! Zwierzęta wbiegły na statek i odpłynęły. Millie: I co teraz, podły bandyto?! (w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy) Mitchel: Oj, popłaczę się! Nagle na ziemi porobiły się dziury, z których zaczęła tryskać lawa. Will: O matko, umrzemy! Ricky: Ale ja mam wizytę w SPA! Lawa wystrzeliła tak, że uniosła walizkę z kasą Cindy i stopiła ją. Cindy: Moja kasa! NIE! Kelly: Dobrze ci tak, szmato! Mitchel: Pech. W każdym razie... NA ŁÓDKĘ! Na małą łódkę wbiegli wszyscy uczestnicy, nawet Millie, ekipa i Bteh. Bteh: Ku**a co to ma być za łódka?! Mitchel: Zabrali nam statek... A teraz płyniemy na Wyspę Strachu, ech... No to widzimy się... w Totalnym... OBOZIE!... Może. Cindy: Żądam zwrotu kasy! Mitchel: Kiedy się stopiła, była w twoich rękach! Nie nasz problem. KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!